<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Quit by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862284">I Quit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I'm going)left and right to hell, Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Butler Lee Seokmin | DK, Cheating, Dubious Consent, I'm Sorry, Jisoo is thin oop, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Snob Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Switch Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Switch Lee Seokmin | DK, Waiter Lee Seokmin | DK, consent?, i think, idk what else to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo is way too inexperienced to know what's good for him. He does like a fun game in the form of a person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pandora's Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So uh, hello.</p><p>This is a work i got inspiration and wrote in the span of four hours. I don't know.</p><p>This was very interesting. I've been a fan of seventeen for 3 years but I haven't written anything 18+ about them until now. I'm the lowest of low-key of a seoksoo shipper for at least 2 years so that's a thing.</p><p>I hope it isn't bad. I didn't really put much effort in this though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo roams around the big hallway with a cup of yogurt on a plate in hand. He keeps it for leisure, a time when he wants to slack off and do what other things he wants; Enjoy the favorite artificial strawberry taste he grew up with.</p><p>It's no ordinary task. Of course not, for Jisoo is birthed a gifted child. He's multi-talented and smart, an impressive title of billionaire under twenty five from family inheritance, gorgeous and petite. The students in his decent college drool for him and his proud stance. They were jealous, Jisoo loved to say to himself.</p><p>He had no friends. The mere thought of a waste of time in that poor school is offensive. He'd rather be alone than do anything more than study there. It disappointed everyone. He loved that.</p><p>Jisoo is amazing in every way except for his attitude, dismissing any form of connection apart from his own bloodline. It might be part of why he's so arrogantly inexperienced.</p><p>In sexual acts, that is.</p><p>Nothing will convince him to have any form of touching on or off college grounds with another student. It's shameful, the mere thought of it pools a terrible feeling in his stomach.</p><p>That's why he's preparing for his greatest sin on his innocent butler, Lee Seokmin.</p><p>It excites Jisoo to see his own brilliant plan unfold, tucking his dress shirt in his pants. This experience will be greatly needed.</p><p>He enters his leisure room, his butler patiently waiting by his side and waiting for orders. He typically likes to fool Seokmin as minimally as he possibly can, but now there's a purpose in his future doings. It's important now.</p><p>The white wine Seokmin kindly pours into the glass is now seated on his palm, fingers around the stem as Jisoo sips the bitter drink. It's not the worst.</p><p>What's worse is the spill he purposefully causes by crossing his legs on the white couch and tipping over the wine glass by just a bit. The ground is wet of wine. Jisoo sighs.</p><p>"My bad. Clean it for me."</p><p>It's not slow. Seokmin grabs his handkerchief from his breast pocket and walks over to the mess on the floor. Jisoo stares at his build. Strong. The sight is better closer than not. He finishes and walks back to his initial spot.</p><p>His yogurt is at the middle of the coffee table. If he reached out, he could grab it. However, he knows he can rile up his company by being a brat.</p><p>"Pass me my yogurt."</p><p>Seokmin tries to look less upset, but the flush of red is telling. Passing his favorite taste, Jisoo takes a spoonful into his mouth, enjoying the sweet and sour combination. The spooning of his next scoop falls conveniently on his dress shoe. He smiles incidentally.</p><p>A frown falls on the butler's lips, a sight to behold, Jisoo can agree. It's attractive, Seokmin's temper.</p><p>He doesn't have to say a thing. Seokmin is already wiping off the dessert with the same handkerchief. Jisoo is not pleased with the encounter, so he does much worse.</p><p>"It's still dirty. Cleaner, please."</p><p>Seokmin's frown is worsened, his eyes taking effect on his inconvenience. It's his job. What is he so upset about?</p><p>He even begged. A lowly bug like Seokmin doesn't deserve begging, but Jisoo likes to deceive his prey.</p><p>When the butler doesn't clean his shoe more, Jisoo huffs.</p><p>"It's dirty," He starts, taking his delicious treat and coating the top of his expensive black shoe. The splat of yogurt is ready for Seokmin to clean up. "See?"</p><p>If it couldn't get worse, the hairs on the butler's jaw are captivating, his jaw tightens. He brings up the fabric in his hand to wipe, but Jisoo speaks up before he does.</p><p>"Clean it with your tongue."</p><p>It's fun to see the shock in the butler's eyes. The glint of pure hatred is seeping through his veins, ready to pounce at him. Seokmin takes a deep breath, letting out words to keep him in the green.</p><p>"I don't see why I should."</p><p>Jisoo chuckles at the stern look on his face, his hand gripping tightly around the handkerchief. He can feel the tension building up. It's getting so warm.</p><p>"I'll tell on you. You'll be unemployed. It's that easy. Do you seriously want that?" Jisoo has his hands gripping onto the saucer and the spoon impatiently. He shows his semblance of seriousness. He wants his experience to be painful.</p><p>No words were uttered out of Seokmin's mouth after that. He sticks his tongue out begrudgingly, lapping at the smooth exterior, attempting to think only of the flavor. It's cleaner than it was before. It's efficient.</p><p>Jisoo loves playing with his butler, he realizes as he drops more onto the recently cleaned spot. No feeling could beat the ecstacy he felt when Seokmin returns to the shoe without hesitance.</p><p>A couple of spoonfuls later and his spill was on his knee, inching closer to where his destination is as the tongue deliciously flicks across the fabric on his knee.</p><p>He accidentally spills on the rising part of his black pants and he giggles uncontrollably. It was truly a mistake, but Seokmin lunges in and licks off the sweet pink liquid. Jisoo's giggles come to a halt as soon as he feels the warmth lap at his growing erection.</p><p>Staring at Seokmin is what he'd love to do for an eternity, but he's done and he's staring right back at him with the most venomous eyes. It's clear he doesn't enjoy Jisoo's shenanigans, but Jisoo wholly enjoys every part of this.</p><p>He unbuckles his belt after placing the saucer on the armrest. His boxers leave none to the imagination, an erection growing more from before. Yogurt spills are becoming a rhythm, licking and sucking eventually coming to play.</p><p>His boxers are pulled down, cock lying flat on his stomach as he coats his foreskin with yogurt. Seokmin scoffs, taking it whole in record speed. It's impressive, Jisoo being not the smallest.</p><p>He was big and he had a hope that he'll be getting bigger.</p><p>He forces the butler on and off on his cock, thrusting in beat to his heart. He can feel every pulse on his erection and the vibrations of the tanned male's groans. The air is hot, a surge taking over him as he lets Seokmin go on his own rhythm.</p><p>His pants and boxers are off. He sees the way the butler hates everything he's doing, but he'll hopefully see some fire in his eyes to be more cooperative. The smear across his tight hole might suffice.</p><p>It's when Seokmin licks continuously and rapidly, an aura of hot passion radiating off of him. He doesn't see the expression on his face, but he hopes it's a good one.</p><p>His hands rest on the corner of the sofa, diagonal pose preventing any form of look back to assure Jisoo. It's worrying. It might be what he deserves though.</p><p>The sound of unzipping is quick. He can hear his own pants louder than his thoughts. He feels the head of the butler's cock brushing against his puckered hole and he can't help but to moan at the sensation.</p><p>His tight hole isn't prepped, but Seokmin's tongue was good enough warning to what's to come. He doesn't expect the first push to burn so bad. Panting his name quietly, Jisoo can only swear at his feminine sounds. The slow feeling of his muscles pushed by the biggest muscle he's ever had in him makes him shudder. He's breathless to the point of no return and they're not even doing the things he's seen on porn sites. How pathetic.</p><p>The romantic thrust became the hostile skin-slapping sensation that burned his skin when he felt strong hands hug his pelvic bones. He feels the occasional searing slap on his rear and it fuels his girly voices. It goes on, the sounds resonating in the room due to how empty it is and Jisoo's breathy moans taking his breath away.</p><p>He's so close to coming, the sex appeal of his burnt body parts numbed into oblivion, a constant spin in his head and the growl Seokmin genuinely does. It riles him up so much, makes him feel inferior and useless to the world, makes him feel talentless and unimportant. It's humbling, a demented, twisted world he's put up with. Despite the feelings of inferiority, he can't help but to feel so good.</p><p>The butler halts, removing himself from him before moving the saucer of yogurt from the flat armrest to the coffee table and forcing Jisoo's tiny body down onto it. He feels a burn on his red skin digging into him, the pressure back in his entrance as soon as it left. He sees the way his legs are over Seokmin's torso and his feet are on his shoulders. The suit across his sweet build is tight, hot and everything in between. He can feel his arousal rise once more.</p><p>His loneliness is treated by the rapid thrusts returning to his system, his prostate repeatedly getting rammed by the thickness of Seokmin's cock. He doesn't forget his features, the frown and stern expression still alive. Jisoo feels exposed as the hairs on his legs stand and the dress shirt is ripped open, the buttons flying across the room.</p><p>"You're the worst."</p><p>Seokmin is able to say before Jisoo finally loses his mind and releases the semen he's been keeping in due to the restrictions of his dumb little body. He sees the pure dominance that stays intact on the butler's looks. His skin paints whiter than it already is, the sensation of licks he previously lured in adding to his release.</p><p>When he struggles to breathe, Seokmin takes his cock out and removes the condom before walking to Jisoo's side and releasing on the whitened surface. Jisoo sticks his tongue out to grab some of the bitter taste. It's sweet due to the brainwash of the smell of sex he breathes in greedily.</p><p>The moment of serenity finally ends when Seokmin starts talking again, but it's not words that will ever motivate Jisoo to give up on his newly found feelings, rose quartz vase taking his vision instead of the other man.</p><p>"I quit."</p><p>Jisoo is royally fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a less good second chapter of this mess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The club is crowded and not preferred. Jisoo roams around with a glass of red wine in hand, the knocking of his head on the bathroom door being the only sound he can hear. He sees the door open, his senses getting to him when the blinding lights differ from the dark previous.</p><p>Ever since Seokmin quit, Jisoo has been drinking his way to hell. His grades stayed the same and he is still so handsome, but his urges to come increase marginally. He fantasizes about his past experience, indulges in the sight of the frown matching his eyebrows as he looked down at him like he's just an item Seokmin collected along the way.</p><p>He feels inferior, still. It bugs him that his mindset has finally changed because of a person. A mere insect. He's shameful, the hint of strawberry still company to his tongue.</p><p>Finally looking at himself in the mirror is an attractive male with urges of a bunny and skin like snow. He can see how much he's changed from before, the red wine not helping his red cheeks lessen.</p><p>Love changes people, after all.</p><p>The constant throb of his head pains, migraine much worse when he hears the bathroom door open and he sees the familiar tanned male with the frown imprinted in his skin.</p><p>"Seokmin."</p><p>He starts desperately, a hand reaching out to grasp his bicep with the smallest of power to look as weak as he really is. The ex butler doesn't budge. He just stares at Jisoo, the mentioned feeling exposed. He doesn't speak, his words not being able to capture his true feelings. He just acts.</p><p>His wrist is pulled up to rope him in, the move making their faces centimeters away. Jisoo's breath hitches, his legs buckling up and his arousal building. He feels like a pervert.</p><p>His back is impacted heavily onto the wall next to the door, inferiority taking place again. Jisoo is weak. What could he say to convince people otherwise?</p><p>The sting of his back is kissed out of him, the unfamiliar feeling of lips accompanying his own, pleasure appearing for fun. He feels the way Seokmin's tongue invades his mouth, a milky fruit flavor delicious.</p><p>The way his arousal is kneed makes him lose his mind. He feels so filled with feelings that he might burst. One hand holding his cheek sends so much, he might faint from the sensations he is overindulging in.</p><p>He sees Seokmin let him go so quick. He falls due to his weakened legs, face close to what he's been missing since four months.</p><p>He's not going to let another minute be left to waste. He is going to get what he deserves.</p><p>It's not going to be good.</p><p>He surges forward, a mouth ready to be ruined and used as a pleasure tool. He loves destroying himself for his beloved.</p><p>His hands are hastily picking on his belt and zipper, watching as the cock slaps his cheek near his eye. He can feel how hard he is with his hand already gripping. His craving stays high and his feelings likewise.</p><p>Licking from the head to his balls does the groaning finally start happening. He feels proud. He's making those noises.</p><p>Anything to please him. He's just the best.</p><p>Taking the erection whole, he feels the tip dig into his throat, the bob of his adam's apple visible. One try is good enough example to have him fuck himself with the cock he's been missing out on for too damn long.</p><p>It encourages Seokmin to grip onto the back of his pulled back hair, mind too blurry to truly feel the guilt seep in. Jisoo chokes multiple times.</p><p>The shabby tiled walls are cold. It's cold enough to finally bring him back to his senses when he feels his back collide with it once more. Watching Seokmin looking down at him, he smiles with no happy thoughts, too far gone to know how insane he must look right now.</p><p>He's being pulled onto the toilet of the bathroom, hearing a lock at the entrance and seeing Seokmin strip down to only his shirt. That tight shirt that fits him so well. Jisoo might come from just the sight.</p><p>He can hear himself rid his own pants that hugged his thighs to seem more presentable. He's just a twink with a flat ass. He isn't sexy.</p><p>Seokmin is and he's so ready to be plowed by him again.</p><p>As if he can hear Jisoo's thoughts, the flesh of his waist is pushed down, his collarbones so tastily displayed for his eyes only. He senses the hesitance but it disappears once he grips onto his cock with malice. He's ready, dammit. All of the resistance of his own fingering is just for the opportunity to finally feel his thickness in him again.</p><p>It's what he gets. Everything he wants is what he'll get. He never takes no as an answer.</p><p>The thrusts are merciless as soon as he begs physically. He feels how full and empty he feels when his cock repeatedly rams onto his prostate immediately as it first enters. His heartbeat quickens, a stray hope in his mind that he might bring him back to his place to do more instead of be stranded in the dump of a club.</p><p>It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. He can see Seokmin's struggle to keep the pace. Jisoo didn't think it would matter if it were slow. He loves Seokmin. Nothing of him was resistable.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>The curse word is uttered out, yet he doesn't know who did. He can feel the emptiness of his insides, but he sees more things worthwhile. He sees how Seokmin raises his body up to line his own entrance up with Jisoo's softening cock.</p><p>It was softening. All he feels right now is how tight the ex butler's hole is, biting his lip in pain and relaxation.</p><p>Panting uncontrollably, Seokmin moans loudly, his bouncing changing the pace of every action. Jisoo finds himself gripping the thick flesh of his hips and keeping them in place to move his own hips to push himself deeper into the hot hole he is newly met with. The praise of satisfaction is everything Jisoo has been missing out on since he was that terrible snob everyone knew he was.</p><p>Oh how the times change.</p><p>The chill down his spine meets his release, come shooting out inside his company as Seokmin groans one last time before shooting hot semen on both their shirts. He initiates eye contact, then initiating the lip locking he missed out on the first time. He hears the words come out of his mouth, but he doesn't want to understand.</p><p>"I'm leaving to France for my new job."</p><p>Jisoo's world shattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Baby Don't Like It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo roams around the city of love with his fiancé, hands locked together in empty promise.</p><p>His fiancé is everything a person would ask for. He's charming, handsome, smart and overall the most desirable man he's ever met.</p><p>He likes to deny other easy candidates.</p><p>Paris is what he never expected. It's beautiful everywhere, the pretty clouds encompassing the orange sky at dusk, pink dusted pastel buildings and expressive people, the smile of his breathtaking fiancé, black hair framing the beauty perfectly.</p><p>Jeonghan is sweet and caring, the nurturing side of him so pure. Jisoo would love to love him as much as he deserves. He can only wallow in pity at how much Jeonghan tries.</p><p>He doesn't try. That's the only problem.</p><p>He doesn't think of how he's heading to the same restaurant Seokmin said he'd be working at, a guilty smile building up on his face. He doesn't want to think of the consequences. Jeonghan is amazing.</p><p>But he isn't ready for intimacy. Jisoo is completely fine with that.</p><p>He loves Jeonghan. Intimacy can wait.</p><p>Entering the fancy restaurant, a bell rings on the door, signaling waiters to be ready to assist. Two are present and Jisoo has his arm around Jeonghan only until a third waiter steps in with his scowl nowhere to be seen.</p><p>So professional. So fucking hot.</p><p>"Third." Jisoo only needs to state before the other two waiters walk off and he's only accompanied by his fiancé and his affair.</p><p>"You didn't even let me pick." Jeonghan pouts at Jisoo for his ignorance. If he'd get a pout every time he was ignorant, Jisoo would run out of blood in his body and he'd have a fever.</p><p>Selecting waiter was easy. Staring at the brown eyes digging into his soul might be harder. Jeonghan doesn't notice, thankfully. He just cuddles up next to Jeonghan to keep him busy.</p><p>"Lovebirds. Behave, we're not at your penthouse."</p><p>He feels daggers at his skin, the similar burning rising up his body, the feeling of lust appearing unnecessarily. He hates how he's so susceptible to his terrible sex drive.</p><p>He's so glad he booked one of the private rooms. No one should see how filthy he is.</p><p>Only for Seokmin's eyes.</p><p>Privacy is cozy.</p><p>The table is a sleek black, accompanied by a scented candle. It's fruity and ocean-like. The dimly lit room sets a mood enough to flush Jisoo in a bright red. He's glad it's so dark despite the candle's efforts.</p><p>Plates are settled on the table, a garden of color in each round ceramic. Seokmin's posture is firm.</p><p>"Our special today is a salad gently dipped in our own homemade sauce. If gravy is wanted, request now."</p><p>Jisoo sees Jeonghan decline politely. His smile is so innocent. He feels as if he could just die of guilt.</p><p>He sees Seokmin's eyes dart to him, eyes glinting of danger and uncertainty. "Yes please." Jisoo's skin prickle a satisfying feeling. He feels small.</p><p>"Of course." Seokmin grabs the gravy from his vicinity, a smile sure on his face. Jisoo doesn't push his feelings. He basks in the forced gesture, a curl at the sides of his lips as Seokmin pours.</p><p>He doesn't think of the wine draining in his throat when Seokmin spills the hot gravy on his crotch in accident. Jisoo only spits out his drink, Jeonghan being victim to the spit-filled grape.</p><p>"Joshua!" Jeonghan wails out, a face and outfit drenched in fermented fruit. He stands to walk out to find a male standing at the door, peeking in to check on the scream.</p><p>Jisoo can see Jeonghan's legs go weak at the stranger's worried gaze.</p><p>Why does it not matter at the moment?</p><p>Because Seokmin is between his legs, his pants removed due to the spill on it, a hand firmly placed on his growing filth. Right as Jeonghan is being taken care of by a blessing of a man, Seokmin tells Jisoo to bring the candle closer for a better view.</p><p>Jisoo can see the lust in his eyes, anger flaring beside it as his hands grip onto his thigh and cock respectively. Seokmin's glistening skin gleams the prettiest colors since his leisure room, the desperate whines Jisoo manages to make as he watches Seokmin take all of him in his mouth.</p><p>It's not romantic in any way. The waiter's legs are on the ground, his thighs looking thicker than usual. Jisoo's hand is in the brown locks of his beautiful hair, gripping when he grazes his teeth on the veins of his cock and when the rough patches of hairs rub onto Jisoo's weak legs.</p><p>Jisoo moans weakly, his hardening cock and simple need for touch getting the better of him. Gripping onto Seokmin's pretty cheeks, Jisoo impatiently fucks the waiter, knowing punishment will ensue when they move to a better position. He stares at him with half lidded eyes and a mouth agape just slightly to let the sounds escape.</p><p>Seokmin takes him so easily. It's as if he was made for it. Jisoo moans pathetically at the sensations and he watches as the waiter rises up, nudging at the wine on the table.</p><p>Jisoo takes a sip of it after bringing it to his lips, a trail of red wine marking his chin to his neck. A grin makes way to Jisoo's face, wondering how he got so drunk after a few sips. He feels a wet muscle pull at the skin of his neck, trailing up to his plush lips. In no time, Seokmin has his tongue in Jisoo's wine throat.</p><p>It's warm and welcoming, the hot feeling in Jisoo's chest forcing Seokmin onto the free space of the table. Their crotches grind up on each other, bringing constant sounds of pleasure to produce. Seokmin had his legs around Jisoo's thighs, begging for stimulation to finally make him come.</p><p>Jisoo withdraws from the waiter's embrace. He locks the door and returns to find Seokmin's body at a right angle over the table and his signature scowl reddening Jisoo's ears. He nearly loses control at the sight.</p><p>"Fuck me, loser."</p><p>A fresh spurt of lavender scent aromatizes the room in flowery feeling, the bunch of butterflies in Jisoo's stomach starting to fly around and churn. He bites his lip in excitement, a very obvious hot boner in Seokmin's periphery. Soon it's in Seokmin's body.</p><p>The imagined rosy scent romanticizes the affair, Jisoo's hands already reaching for the small of the waiter's back. Seeing stars, steps override his ears. The blood still pumps heavily in the same canals.</p><p>He reaches his destination, finding it difficult to hold in his temptations of turning him back towards the table and fucking him when he can watch. A handful of ass is all he needs to push those needs even crazier.</p><p>Jisoo grips onto the shoulders of the waiter's fancy build, the skin kissed by yellow candle light. A sandy fruit fills his lungs once more, wine glass looking less sexy than the man raising his torso and lying down on the higher surface to show his everything to Jisoo.</p><p>"You like it intimate, don't you?"</p><p>The legs that effortlessly spread show off his baggage, a tight hole around a silver handle. Jisoo is yearning for touch, to be touched and to be the one touching. His fingers are perched on his stomach, tracing a happy trail and finding the shaft of his affair leaking. Scooping the liquid, he sticks his tongue out to have a taste.</p><p>Sweet. Just like how he likes it.</p><p>His hands arrive at silvery tightness, pulling at the grip and slowly blooming the sight he hasn't seen since forever. Four years of self-care and distancing himself from his fiancé for a man he once knew as his butler. He has never technically seen it, but he has vividly reminded himself of the tightness for every solo session.</p><p>"I like it when it's you."</p><p>He throws the plug to the side, hands landing on the knees of the waiter and pulling him closer to let him feel how hard he really is. Jisoo feels like he could snap his hips and still be satisfied with the result.</p><p>"So you better like it because it's me."</p><p>Seokmin's legs land on Jisoo's shoulders, a familiar position ready to blow him up. The head of his cock throbs at the attraction he truly feels for Seokmin. He watches every muscle of his body turn red at the staring, eyes on his warm stare last. He doesn't smile, but Jisoo does.</p><p>Of course he does. He's balls deep in the waiter, the man of his dreams. A simple straight face isn't going to unmotivate him. If anything, he's even more motivated. He can feel every crevice of Seokmin's hole, every pound of his heart as he starts pushing more when he stops hissing at the pain.</p><p>His hands roam around the smooth darker surface he remembers tasting like honey, the firm statue of a human making him run his mouth in whisper praise. The heartbeat he finally feels is rapid. Seokmin starts making noises of delirium, a grip on his own palms, whitening the tips of his fingers.</p><p>Jisoo hands his own to grip onto, a change of pace when he finally feels a contraction. He starts breathing heavily, the beads of sweat rolling down his sideburns. How he manages to sweat in pristine air conditioning is suppose to shock him, but it doesn't. Nothing can rid his mind off the male under him.</p><p>Panting unevenly, Seokmin coaxes him to stare at him while Jisoo fucks him. It felt important. Jisoo has been closing his eyes for the longest time.</p><p>"Baby." The waiter's rough voice due to not using it for a while turns something on in Jisoo's mind. It's slow, but the eye contact and determined face is obvious. </p><p>The thrusting is fast, a beat of unbreathable ecstacy that knocks Seokmin out of the staring competition. Jisoo breathes out of his mouth, a sudden urge to kiss his affair.</p><p>Seokmin is only his.</p><p>For now.</p><p>The many sights and feelings keep Jisoo at the high of pleasure, finally releasing in his lover for the night. Every drop, it's something he has to see.</p><p>Jisoo withdraws and lowers his body to stare at his masterpiece. The filthy release still brainwashing him, he bites his lip at the sight. He watches how the spill of his semen seep out, dripping as if it were overflowing.</p><p>It dawns on him. Seokmin hasn't come yet.</p><p>The cock still fully erect, Jisoo holds the base, licking the tip impatiently. He sees how Seokmin throws his head back, a danger zone Jisoo knows how to overcome.</p><p>"Come in my mouth."</p><p>Instead of using his mouth, he resorts to the constant friction of his long fingers. He hopes his hand isn't too bony for convenience purposes, but his questions are answered when Seokmin looks very close to releasing in his palm.</p><p>Jisoo sticks his tongue out in front of the head of the cock, slapping the tip on it and adding more friction. A loud moan is audible, the wet feeling of come abusing his tongue and feeding his hand. It comes out in short spurts.</p><p>He licks his own hand clean, satisfied with the beauty on the dining table of his (once) date. He can't help but to inch closer to Seokmin's face once more, capturing lips with his own.</p><p>Tongues overlap, a feeling he needed before he needed to address an important situation that will ruin him if it didn't.</p><p>"I'm getting married in two months."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did three chapters of full filth and making one more. Sorry parents and God lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Daydream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really like this last part. It's my honest opinion, I think this sucks even. But I don't want to abandon it before I lose creativity for it so here you go. I hope you like bittersweet endings :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo roams in his own imagination. He's thinking of it, the marriage. He's thinking of it, his future with Yoon Jeonghan.</p><p>It's a beautiful house in New York. A friendly neighborhood is present. The kids are running around the living room with Jeonghan as Jisoo looks out of the window.</p><p>Why does he see a blur in the distance, the only satisfactory response to the sight is an evacuation, out to the man he's had his eye on for the whole minute.</p><p>It's obvious. Jisoo can feel himself snap out of the impossible scenario of homeliness from Jeonghan. He finds himself in the dressing room, suit still hung on the dresser door. He straightens the white fabric by brushing vertically.</p><p>"Joshua." The voice lingers, arms wrapping around his waist, the delicate touch letting Jisoo relax. Though, he doesn't exactly know why he was so nervous before. "I can't wait to see you in your suit." His hands travel down from abs to waist, a firm hand stuck on the bulge of his boxers. "You'll look great. Don't be too eager to show off."</p><p>Jisoo knows the gist. The word pattern Jeonghan uses is interesting and he would love it if he would make more sense. Besides, the revealing suit was Jeonghan's idea. The v-neck is exceptionally large, leaving almost none to the imagination.</p><p>Jisoo finds his hands catching the head of hair, pulling at the strands in bitter welcome. "Don't worry." A sickly human is held by his end, mirror expressing the true situation Jisoo has put himself into.</p><p>"You're all I have."</p><p>Jeonghan's lips curl up on his back, a devilish aftertaste the smile produces in Jisoo's white wine a day ago. He needed it to sleep, to live, to survive a ceremony he isn't excited about. He just wishes someone would love him.</p><p>Luck is not on his side.</p><p>-</p><p>A chair is conveniently in the room for him to sit on. It's a waiting room, after all. When there's waiting rooms for grooms, there's assistance.</p><p>Soonyoung has already left the room after preparing for Jisoo's special day. It's the only day he'll ever be known, if anything, the last. Jisoo stares blankly at the view outside the window. A bright afternoon is all he sees. He hears a barge in the room, but doesn't want to forget how beautiful the day is supposed to be.</p><p>When a figure is blocking the view, Jisoo looks up at him. He's gorgeous, his honey skin complimenting the blue suit, fitted perfectly. He can't help but to stare at his everything. Falling deeper in love with the man he once knew as his first love.</p><p>Jisoo is delusional.</p><p>"Seokmin, I've missed you. Did you come for the wedding or are you here to sweep me off my feet?"</p><p>There's no response. There never is. Seokmin was never a man of many words. He had always been reserved and had been assumed as a simple nobody. Even now, with no talent whatsoever, he's still as tight-lipped as when he was an undesirable loser. No one could've predicted he'd end up like this, a meter away from Jisoo, who would love to be beneath him right now.</p><p>Jisoo's smile is weakly and barely there, his previous confident confession at the back of his mind. It's the least of his worries. "I want you, Minnie. I want you more than the world." Even when his voice is a whisper-like melody, Seokmin doesn't budge.</p><p>"At least you're honest." Somehow, in a graceful way, Seokmin stares out the same window Jisoo did with how fierce he looks. How he manages to look so attractive is a question he's been wondering about since day one.</p><p>Jisoo watches as Seokmin faces him again, wrists in his trouser pockets with legs moving accordingly towards the other male. </p><p>"I knew you couldn't resist trash like me. Fuck me 'til I'm broken." Jisoo eagerly jumps from his chair, taking his pants off and revealing the dangerous underwear. Nothing is being covered, only a couple of straps around his hips and the end of the curve of his ass to accentuate it. It barely does the trick, but Seokmin still has his hands undoing his own trousers. Jisoo is bent down on the chair, away from Seokmin and towards the only entrance.</p><p>"You're bad, Jisoo." Seokmin warns with poison in his tone, heat flaring in Jisoo's whole body. All he's saying is insinuation of his terrible acts since strawberry yogurt, but he's in flames. He can feel hesitance in his own body to proceed, but the man behind him is already between him.</p><p>Mercilessly, Seokmin picks up the pace before Jisoo has time to adjust, his moans stuttering and loud. The former covers his lips with a palm, Jisoo's breathy pleading a cry to continue.</p><p>The messy slick might be why Jisoo heard a hard spitting sound. He can feel Seokmin hardening on his hole, the first prod at his hole making a damp skin sound that makes Jisoo reminisce. It takes seconds for him to go from panting to inhaling sharply once and smiling a maniacal way.</p><p>It's in him. He can feel it inside. It's a memory reminded, the grip on the backrest a tight white ball of his fists. He wants to believe there's a hesitation due to love, but the vacant hand of his affair is perched on the back of his neck to keep him still. Jisoo can't see Seokmin's face, but he hopes it's a good one.</p><p>"Stay still for me." The speed increases over time, Jisoo feeling himself break inside. While his moans are usually mellow from fatigue, the simple squelch his hole is making with Seokmin's cock is enough to bring the sounds to a higher volume. It's just as weak, the drool seeping past palm, past chin. "You're so messy."</p><p>He doesn't know of he can keep up. The pace is too much for his mind. He's about to blow up, but there's a knock at the door. Jisoo has never been collectively happier and madder about a ring of door knocks. Everything is abrupt, the pull out, the sitting, the scramming under the table.</p><p>"Joshua! You look terrible! No offense." Jisoo might've kept that as a simple reminder if Soonyoung didn't call it an offense. "Have you been crying?" The quick steps towards the desk in front of Jisoo alarms him. He's so happy it's not a glass table.</p><p>Jisoo wipes away the tears from his face, a shocked expression right after. "Have I been crying?" He repeats, looking at his bruised hands, wet from tears (and drool).</p><p>"Marriage is a beautiful thing. Trust me, hyung. I happen to have someone I love a lot. He's amazing and-" Jisoo blanks out on the next words, turning into sentences. Especially when Seokmin is using his wet hands to stroke him, hands turning into his mouth. He resists moaning when Soonyoung is talking about his love life right in front of him. He's crazy, he just isn't that crazy.</p><p>The bite of his lip catches Soonyoung's attention once again. "Your lip is bleeding. Are you alright?" The sounds under the table are invisible, but Jisoo can imagine what it sounds like.</p><p>"Yeah, just peachy." Jisoo stares at Soonyoung with plead. He wants to tell him to leave, to just go away before he humiliates himself on his special day. An inkling might've struck Soonyoung because he's walking to the entrance.</p><p>Bless that inkling.</p><p>When he sees the door shut, he immediately drops his eyes at Seokmin's compromising position. It's not as filthy as Jisoo's usual positions, but it's a face begging to be dirtied.</p><p>"I love you, Lee."</p><p>He wants to bring Seokmin's face to his, connect lips and start over. He wants to see a future with Seokmin, a promising relationship just waiting to be unravelled. He wants to walk down the aisle seeing Seokmin at the end. He wants to be loved by Seokmin, the feeling of love eternal.</p><p>Life is not on his side. This is as good as it can get, his relations to the man on his knees.</p><p>"Please, stop making me love you."</p><p>The eyes of his lover is back at him, the blooming of a deeper problem inside him. Jisoo doesn't want this to end. He would rather end his life.</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>Seokmin spares time by replying, his mouth no longer around Jisoo. He crawls out from under the desk, a face of distress, Jisoo would love to call it that. The two words are reassuring.</p><p>"Why can't you?"</p><p>The question is only for an answer, which is the whole point of a question. It's broad, though. There are multiple answers for the question and Jisoo wishes the answer isn't the only bad one.</p><p>There's a dark cloud above him, a rainstorm of negativity and unluck. Instead of a statement, his question is answered by another question. One that is enough to bring him to utmost despair.</p><p>"Who told you to love me?"</p><p>-</p><p>"Joshua." The priest's voice rings in his ear, the crowd a silent observer. A deep breath escapes Jisoo's lips, the breath of air expired seconds overtime.</p><p>The aisle is much different than he remembers. His parents had an extravagant marriage, his sister had a private marriage but it was beautiful nonetheless. Standing on the other end might be the big difference, but the air is also much thicker when he's the center of attention.</p><p>"Do you take Yoon Jeonghan as your beloved husband for the rest of your life?" It's scary, the sound of the mocking priest and the naming of Yoon Jeonghan. Jisoo's husband.</p><p>As a child, he wouldn't even dream of marrying a male. It was the big misunderstanding of his sense of women, his parents persistent in having grandchildren.</p><p>Now, as a fully grown adult, he feels lost in the humanity of humans. He wants to be saved by a male in blue clothes and sun-kissed skin. He wants to feel loved by his parents. He wants anything a lowly student would love to have.</p><p>He's lost in him. He wants to be in the heart of Lee Seokmin.</p><p>But he has no choice.</p><p>What life with Seokmin would change him now? What would change if feelings were mutually given?</p><p>Whatever it is, Jisoo doesn't deserve it one bit.</p><p>"I do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna regret this in the future :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>